Remembrance
by 4Drew
Summary: Just before Alex Ketchum's start to his journey, one of his best friends dies. Years later, he finally starts his journey throughout the Kanto region.


**Drew : Hey guys, my name is Drew! And this is my disclaimer buddy Sapphire!**

Sapphire'sDestiny : Kon'nichiwa! Watashi wa mae ni menseki jiko ni itta koto ga nai. Sore wa, watashi wa tsujo sorera o kaite irushi, kare ga tojo shite iru 1tsuda to mite, chotto kimyoda. Shikashi, sore wa ima wa kankei arimasen.

**Drew : Um, sure. Yeah, for you all that dont know, Sapph can speak Japanese, and sometimes she doesnt realize that shes speaking it instead of English.**

Sapphire'sDestiny : Oh what? Was I doing that again? Kuso.

**Drew : Yeah you were. What did you say back there anyways?**

Sapphire'sDestiny : I said "Hi! I've never been in a disclaimer before. It's kinda weird, seeing as I'm usually the one who's writing them and HE'S featured. But that doesn't matter right now."

**Drew : Oh. *laughs* I guess so. Anyways, this is way too long of a diclaimer, take it away Sapph!**

Sapphire'sDestiny : Drew does not own Pokemon! So please dont sue my friend!

**Drew : Thanks Sapph. And, please dont forget to review, this is my first story after all! Thanks, and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>This story starts off in Pallet Town, the home of Ash Ketchum, future Pokemon Master. In this story though, we're not focusing on him, we're following the story of Ash's cousin Alex Ketchum. Along with Alex are his twin friends, April and June. Three 10 year old best friends, who play with each other every day and talk about Pokemon. They were a week away from picking their first Pokemon and starting their Pokemon journeys. The four were sitting in a circle, outside April and June's house, discussing about getting their first Pokemon.<p>

"So, are you guys excited?" asked Alex. Both June and April knew what he was talking about. Their journey was about to start in a few days.

April sighed. She was reading a Pokemon magazine that had the caption on the front 'Awesome tips for new trainers!'. "Yes, we are Alex...for the billionth time." April rolled her blue eyes and moved her long golden hair out of the way so she could read her magazine better. Alex asked that question a lot.

"Sorry," Alex said, as he rubbed the back of his neck, "but I'm just soooo excited for our very first Pokemon!" Alex almost leapt up in his excitement, but tried to control it, so he remained seated.

June made two small fake coughs, loud and clear. Then, June smiled at Alex.

Alex smiled back. "Oh right, I almost forgot about Caterpie." Alex looked with his chestnut coloured eyes down at the small caterpillar. Caterpie made a small smile. "But it's not really "your first Pokemon" yet, since you haven't caught it in a Pokeball." Alex pointed out. He looked back up to June.

"I know," June said. "But he's going to come with me the morning our Pokemon Journeys begin. I have a special Pokeball, right in my room, just for Caterpie."

Alex looked at June with awe. "That's so awesome!"

June tried to act like it was no big deal. "Yeah, I guess." he said, smiling. "It's been a while since I met this little guy." June looked down at Caterpie, who was now looking from Alex to June.

It was about a year ago, that June met Caterpie. April and June were playing hide and seek in the forest...

_June had laid his honey blond hair in his arms, against a tree, counting down from 20. _

_"4...3...2...1! Ready or not, here I come!" he shouted as he turned and looked around for his hiding sister. He walked around the area for a few minutes, searching for her attentively. Then all of a sudden, there was a small rustle in a bush beside a tree, to his right._

_June smiled, now knowing where his older sister was hiding. He crept up slowly on the bush, overwhelmed with the excitement of surprising his sister. June the jumped up, and opened the bushes shouting "Found you!" with a huge smile on his face. Then, all of a sudden, a small purple rat jumped up and tackled him in the face. June, who was standing up, fell to the ground hard, landing on his back. It was a Rattata that hit him, and it used its Tackle attack, probably frightened from the surprise that June was trying to pull on his sister. June laid on his back, with a few tears rolling down his cheek. The Rattata's Tackle was really strong, and on top of that, he was lost, with his sister nowhere to be found. June sat up, wiping his eyes, trying not to cry. He sniffled a few times, looking around, trying to figure out what to do next. Then, overwhelmed, he buried his face in his arms, while bringing his knees up to his chest, so he could use them as support for his arms. June started to cry again._

_"W-W-What aa-m I gunna d-do?" he asked himself while crying quietly, head in his arms. June hated to be alone. If it wasn't for his sister and Alex there all the time for him, he wouldn't know what to do. Suddenly, a bush rustled in front of him, right beside where the Rattata had came from. June looked up._

_"April? Is that you?" he asked. He quickly wiped the tears from his eyes, not wanting his sister to see him crying. The bush rattled a little more, and then a small green and yellow caterpillar came out of the bushes, facing June. It was a Caterpie! _

_"Oh, hi there Caterpie." June pushed out a small fake smile, to try and make it feel comfortable, but then he laid his head in arms again, frowning, this time facing to his right. June was thinking about what to do next. The Caterpie crawled over to the human slowly, making sure he wasn't going to attack. It came close to him, a few inches away from his foot. _

_"Caterpie?" it said as it cocked his head, questioning why June was sitting here. June looked up. _

_"Hey, again Caterpie," June greeted, "I'm lost." June looked at Caterpie with his silver eyes and got an idea. "You wouldn't know how to get back to Pallet Town, would you Caterpie?" June asked trying to hide his excitement._

_"Pi?" Caterpie thought for a moment. "Cater!" nodded happily._

_"Awesome! Can you show me the way, pretty please?" June asked as politely as he could._

_Caterpie nodded. "Caterpie." it said as it began to crawl to June's right. June smiled, he was, first of all glad he wasn't alone, and second, was going to be home, hopefully, soon….._

June was then snapped out of his flashback by his sister's scream. As soon as he heard the scream, he knew it wasn't a sort of happy, playful scream, it was a scream of terror. Within a few seconds, June looked to his sister, noticed her widening eyes were looking behind June. So June looked behind him, to see a charging Rhyhorn, running straight at him.


End file.
